Pokemon: Riyoux Chronicles
by PokemonTrainerZ
Summary: A new region has been discovered. A land of mountains and jungles and lost civilizations, where 364 Trainers will compete to be the Riyoux Champion. Following the journey of Zane, Kim, and Crimson we will find new faces, old ones, romances, and a group bent on finding the Lost Island under any circumstances My first fanfic plz give feedback


**_A/N: Hey Guys! So obviously this is a pokemon fanfic. I should hope you know this! Anyways I guess I should explain the premise of this story or in other words, THE BACKGROUND! Duh… duh… duh… The story takes place in the newly discovered Riyoux Region. No new pokemon have been discovered in this region and a new league has been started in the region. It's mountainous and tropical so… yeah. Anyways the main characters are all teenagers in this because I've decided that after all that shit with Team Plasma and ice cannons, the pokemon world is not safe for children. So now the law states that to start your journey you must be sixteen years old. I would enjoy reviews and feedback and stuff. Love my story please!_**

**Disclamer**

**I am not affiliated at all to Game Freak nor to Nintendo, nor any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.**

**I do not own, in any way whatsoever, Pokémon.**

**My storyline is original as well as most characters**

**_… _**

Brilliant flashes of green shimmer before my eyes. They swirl around me adding darker and lighter hues, making me smile wide and breath in to take some of the beauty with me. The colors swirl and twirl on and on, until I'm almost bored and then I see it! Leaves and vines spin with the green and trees come into view. The flashes of green slow their spin until I see that they too were vines. The vines drop to the ground as my breath capacity soars. I gasp at what I see. Silhouetted amoung the grove's trees is something big. Huge wings spread out wide, a body as big as a mountain, tail thicker than a tree's trunck with a wicked blade curled at the tip. It's magnificent peridot eyes glimmering, all alone against the beast's dark figure. It opens its mouth wide, wide enough for me to fit inside, and out comes a majestic roar. It hits me hard, filling me with life and joy. It's serene and beautiful and I feel intoxicated by it. Then the ground shakes.

The beast roars again, in what seems to be terror… or anger. I don't know what's happening. The groand rumbles again this time causing a flock of Pidoves to fly away, cawing and crowing until they're out of view. Rattatas scurrie away and a pair of Sewaddles fall from their tree perches. The ground shakes more violently and the beast across from me growls. A tree topples down making me fall back. Another rumble quakes through the ground and now I'm scared. The beast is getting aggressive, showing teeth and wailling. Its footing is shaky, as if it it's afraid the earth will collapse underneath it. Its giant claws press into the ground lightly. Heels up. Wings spread. Ready to fly. More rumbling commences and I hear shifting earth under my feet. Then I see somthing, a crack. A crack forming in the ground! It races jaggedly towards me and slides directly beneath my feet. Then I hear a roar, a different roar then the beast's. Deeper and more forceful. The ground rumbles once more and then is still.

I look around again, assessing the damage. The grove is ruined. Its trees toppled and its rocks over turned. Its a disaster zone. And I was just in the middle of it. I cautiously stand and glance down at the crack running through the ground. It's barely visible but it's there. I kneel and run my hand over it. It feels smooth as if it doesn't exist. Like it didn't just tear through solid rock. What made that? A rock slide? An earthquake? I am so confused. Then suddenly the beast roars and I'm falling. The crack widened exponintionally and the beast is hovering overhead, bright green eyes alight with anger. I'm not screaming just falling in disbelief. What's happening? I'm completly oblivious to the immenint death I face.

The wind whirls past my ears and tears form in my eyes. The beast is miles away now but I fear I'm falling towards another one. The deep roars are resenating from the bottom of the hole and they are loud. Loud enough to bust a skull or rip skin off bone. My head is ringing and I start to get hot. The roars in side of me now. I feel heavier, like I'm weighed by rocks instead of flesh. I think I'm falling faster.

I'm falling forever and I'm bored. The terror is gone. I don't even think there's a bottom to this chasm. I whistle a tune my mom love's to play in the car, it's a happy song about love and disco, very catchy. My arms behind my head, legs crossed, I'm totally relaxed. Then my breath is gone. I bite my tongue and taste blood. My head snaps back. I've hit the bottom.

My body's a crumpled mess and I'm laid splayed awkwardly for the world to see. My bones are broken and I'm bleeding everywhere. But this is a dream, I won't stay hurt. So I wait and sure enough I'm healed. I slowly get to my feet and glance around. But there's not much to see. It's darker than a Darkrai-induced nightmare down here… and damn is it hot! I stumble around in the dark until I hit a rock or something and take a tumble. God, I have two left feet. Why couldn't I be coordinated like Hilbert? My brother got all the good genes. I fume about my anti-luck while I fumble around in the dark trying to get to a light source.

I turn a corner and I tumble backwards. I curse under my breath as I hit a rock wall behind me. Then I hear a boom. Again and again and again. I hear giant foot steps approach me, fast. Heavy, heavy breathing makes the cave shake and a growl like thunder makes me piss my pants. The thing in the dark roars. The same roar that opened the crack, and proably made it. Bright brown orbs appear instantly not twenty yards away from me. The thing breathes again and wind pushes me harder against the rock wall. The orbs narrow and that's when I realize they're eyes. Holy shit! The things huge, probably as big as the beast above.

I quiver at something rough brushes past my leg. It curls up my body and then scrapes against my cheek. I turn away, showing cowardice like Hilbert taught me to do when in the prescence of an aggravated pokemon. It hisses at me and a barrage of pebbles stings my already raw cheek. I don't know what this is but I'm terrified. What is this thing? I hear it roar again and my ears release a trickle of blood. The rough snake like object unwinds itself from my body and I hear it drag against the rocky ground.

I take my chance and sprint, blindly dodging walls and rocks. I stumble occasionally but and back on my feet faster then the monster can catch me. It's thumping feet chasing after me. I'm terrified and don't know what to do. I just run and run and run until I make a fatal turn and end up surrounded my cave walls. I see nothing. But I hear it, the monster. I see its eyes, a rich chocolate brown, signal in on me and I know I'm a goner. I close my eyes and wait for deaths sweet relief.

I burst up in my bed, the Duskull alarm clock on my nightstand beeping out of controll. I slam my fist on the snooze button and lay back on my pillow. What is wrong with my brain, making me have such a terrifying dream. I shake my head and rid myself of all thoughts of that dream. I raise my head and glance around my temporary room. Even if this only a hotel rom I sure made it my own. Dirty clothes piled high in mountains of laundry rival the mountain ranges that dot the tropical landscape of the newest League instated region. Old pizza boxes stashed away in the corner with my gaming consoles from the latest all-nighters. The collection of movies I brought with me are scattered around the room.

I roll out of bed and land on a pile of clothes. I santer over to the bathroom and glance in the mirror. My hair short as always is unruly with bedhead and I need a quick shave. My eyes, however brown they may be, are crusted over and droopy. My body, clad only in boxers, is matted with sweat. I look like I fell asleep in a sauna. A shower will do me well. I turn the water to cold and step in still whirring my boxers.

The cold water is such a relief as it rolls down my back and mats my hair flat on my head. It hits the sticky, sweaty skin washing away tthe terror of last nights nightmare. I strip off my remaining clothes and grab the complementary bar of soap. I work up a lather and clean myself with a fury until I'm raw. I have to look presentable, I'm getting my pokemon today, my starter one. After all, I didn't come to Riyoux for no reason. I came to finally rise out off of Hilbert's shadow. I'm gonna become the Champion and Mom always said 'Look good to do good' so being presentable is a sure way not to fail. I love my mom.

I turn the shower off and grab a towl of the rack. I dry myself thoroughly and wrap the towl around my waist. I then commence what I like to call "The Motions". I brush my teeth, wash my face, put on deodorant, brush my hair, shave , and then I smile in the mirror and check for any flaws in my otherwise totally transformed face.

Leaving the bathroom I head towards my dresser, where I discard my towel for some boxers and a pair of dark grey-ish jeans. Then I hear a bang on my closet. A smile creeps onto my face, Chrona's awake. I open the closet and out bounds my family's Poochyena straight into my lap.

"Hey girl," I say, just as excited to see Chrona as she is to see me. She places her paws on my chest and licks my cheek. I scratch behind her ear and she barks in enthusiasm.

"Annaa," barks Chrona as she bounds off my lap and runs over to the most recent box of pizza and searches for a bone.

"Thanks girl," I say filled with sarcasm,"I'm not as important as a bone."

Chrona glances at me and then back at the bone she found. I look at her deeply, begging her to choose me. But then she chomps on the bone using Bite, her only move thus far.

I look away from my pokemon and head back to the closet. I grab a white Absol United tee shirt and pull my black and orange hoodie on. I grab Chrona's pokeball off the dresser and grab my Transceiver from the floor near my video games. I check for any new messages. None. I check the time and see that it's 11:56. I have four minutes to get to the convention room to get my pokemon. God I hope I make it on time.

"Chrona," she turns her attention on me for a few seconds before it's back on the bone. I don't have time for this! I scope up the pooch and put her back in her pokeball. I rush out the door. But not before I grab my black and purple baseball cap.

I race through the hallways, swerving around room service carts and other hotel patrons. I turn the corner to the elevators and see one start to close. I speed up and jump through just in time. I crash into the girl inside and we both tobble to the ground and become tangled together. Our faces are inches apart, her bright hazel eyes glaring at my brown ones. My mouth hangs open but she says the first word.

"Get the fuck off me," she fumes. Her honey blond hair tied back in an messy ponytail flowing over one of her shoulders, exposed by her tanktop that revealed more then I think she planned.

"S-s-sorry," I manage to say as I scurry to the other side of the small elevator. She gets up but then bends over to grab her military jacket and I get an exquisite view over her… um… you know, and the short shorts that holds it.

"Stop staring at my ass, perv," she says turning around.

"I was just…"

"Don't even try to deny it," she says while putting on her jacket.

I look away in embarrassment at being caught. I'm usually good at sneaking a peek. The gurl smiles, as if happy to see me squirm, then holds out her hand.

"I'm Kim," her eyes brighten and her stance becomes less defensive. Amazing, not a second ago this girl had me pegged as a pervert and now she wants to start over… well I won't be the one to stop her. I shake her hand and smile back.

"Zane," her hands are warm and soft but her grip is strong," Are you here for the…"

"The Riyoux League? Yeah."

"Cool, me too," the elevator dings and then the door rolls open. I check the Xtransceiver and see that it's 12:02! I look at Kim and she seems to get my meaning. We have to go, now.

We rush out of the elevator and run towards the convention room. I just hope we aren't to late.


End file.
